Amusement Park Blues
by Ashna
Summary: A trip to the Amusement Park is planned to let Daisuke, Ken and Takeru see each other again. Yamato and Taichi arn't complaining either, but when Jun shows up all plans seemed ruined... (shounen ai, fluff and Sora being a b****???)NOT Sora bashing.
1. Missing them

This one shot story is a thank you to someone who drew a picture for me!!!!!!It's really cool and I'd say where the site is but I can't remember. Anyway it's from Cheesecake and I was soooooo Happy to get the picture I'd said I'd write a fic for them and they asked for Kendaikeru.^_^ Here it is a little one shot bit of fluff and fun. Might have lemon but mostly likely just lime. I'm trying to restrain my citrus to Onni-san and the Cheesecake series.

P.S. This is in the same time line as Hope In Despair. I didn't want to do any background crap so that story establishes it all. Though I'm going to have a sequel to Hope In Despair this isn't it!!!This is a long time from then. Say about a year after the end of Hope!

Oh and this does have spoilers for what I'm doing with the Sequel And the accompanying fic about Yamato(The fic I've tried writing five times now and am permanently stuck on the first page).

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke sighed as he flipped channels in boredom. The school year had just ended three weeks ago and he had all ready done everything worth doing. He Would have distracted himself by phoning up Takeru or Ken or both and going out to do something but Ken was out of town for the summer and Takeru had a job. He'd definetly decided that summer sucked if you had no one to make out with.

Just as he was about to give in and go get a tub of ice cream and a spoon to pout the phone rang.

*Yes!*

His mind cheered as he dived for the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi you have reached the most boring place in Tokyo can you help me? I mean can I help you?" Daisuke said emediatly, so he'd been saying that all morning. So what?

"Hi Daisuke, that bored?" Taichi's voice said from across the line.

"Hey Taichi! What's up? Pleeeaaase tell me you have something to do and ya didn't just phone to chat." Daisuke said knowing he was begging but not caring.

Taichi laughed and Daisuke grinned even though the older boy couldn't see him.

"Yeah, don't worry Daisuke. Yamato got some free passes to that new amusement park and figured you three would want to come." Taichi said cheerfully.

"Oh...well I can come but Takeru's working and Ken's gone for the entire summer...."Daisuke replied his spirits diminished at the reminder.

"Don't worry about it Daisuke. We'll pick you up around eight tomorrow okay?" Taichi said ignoring Daisuke's pout.

"All right. Bye Taichi." Daisuke said hanging up the phone.

With a sigh he got up and went for that ice cream. As much as he'd love going to the amusement park what fun would it be? With just him and the two love birds he'd get bored or feel left out.

*If only Ken and Takeru wern't so busy...*

~~~~~~~~~~~Next day

Somehow he managed to drag himself out of bed early and was ready by the time the door bell rang at eight. Unfortunetly Jun got there first.

"Yamato-san!!!!"Came the high pitched shriek from his sister.

Daisuke winced and wondered what had possed Yamato to come to the door instead of Taichi. Ever since Yamato had dumped Sora, Jun had refocused her attention on him. Daisuke was sorely tempted to tell her about Taichi.

He hurried to the door and pushed Jun aside. Yamato looked very glad to see him.

"Buzz off Jun! He isn't here to see you. Who would want to see your ugly face anyway?" Daisuke said being the typical snotty little brother.

"Get a life Daisuke!!!" Jun shrieked raising a hand to smack him.

He ran out the door and slammed it in her face. Grabbing the sleave of Yamato's shirt dragged the older boy towards the stairs.

"If we don't hurry she might decide to come with us." Daisuke said and Yamato needed no more urging.

They hurried down the stairs to the run down van that belonged to a member of Yamato's band.

(A/N A small tribute to Empress of the Eclipse and the band!!!Gendo, Akemi, Toshiki and (my fave) Istu. Read those fics! Their cool!!!!)

They hopped in and Daisuke noticed that Taichi wasn't there.  
Daisuke looked in back just in case and saw no wild head of hair. He turned to Yamato and blinked.

"Hey, where's Taichi? Isn't he coming too?" he asked a little confused.

"Yeah, but he had something to do so he's meeting us there. Though if I'd remembered about your sister I would have done it for him. At least she didn't follow us down." Yamato answered in a droll tone.

Oh and a small note to those of you out there, never tempt  
Murphy's law. Never! Because as soon as he said that and turned the key in the ignition the passenger side door swung open and there stood Jun.  
  
"Hi! Mom and Dad said I could come too! So where are we going?" Jun said hoping over Daisuke in the passenger seat and into the back.

"Jun you are Not coming!!!Now get out!!!!" Daisuke said pissed off at his sisters intrusion.

"Yes I am! If you don't let me come I'll tell Mom and Dad about that time when you stole thirty bucks out of Mom's purse to buy comic books." She threatened.

Daisuke groaned and slumped in his seat. Yamato sighed and started the van moving. Both with miserable expressions on their faces.

*Just great. Not only are Ken and Takeru not here but now Jun's going to ruin any fun I might have had. Not to mention any fun Yamato and Taichi might have had.*

~~~~~~~~~~

(A/N I'm being cruel aren't I? I decided to toss in a little Jun for flavour. Heehee.^_^)

~~~~~~~~~~At the park

Daisuke soon discovered the worst was yet to come. As they pulled into the parking lot Daisuke spotted Taichi's old beat up station wagon that had seen better days. It was lovingly dubbed Taichi's shaggin' wagon but only by Taichi. It was easy to spot being a lovely shade of puke green.

Yamato parked beside him and had a look of complete annoyance permantly stuck on his face. Taichi looked confused until Jun bounced out the back of the van.

"Hi Taichi! Didn't know you'd be here too!" She said cheerfully.

Taichi took another look at both Yamato and Daisuke's pained expressions before turning back to Jun a similar expression on his face.

"Yeah. Hi." His tone flat.

The two other boys slowly got out of the van dejectedly and they stood there looking at Jun with sour expressions for a few minutes while she grew confused.

"Um guys aren't we going in?" She asked blinking.

"Oh yeah. We have to wait for the others. They just went to the bathroom before going in." Taichi said pointing to the nature park buildings that were beside the parking lot.

"Oh okay. Who are we waiting for then." She asked.

"Ken and Takeru." Taichi said giving Daisuke an apologetic glance.

Daisuke blinked in surprise, grinned then remembered Jun and frowned. 

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Yamato whispered to Daisuke with a rueful smile.

*Go figure Jun to ruin everything!*

Now he couldn't act normal around them. His family didn't know about his relationship with Ken and he wasn't about to tell them they'd been dating for years now. Nor would he mention the fact that Takeru had snuck into the relationship about a year ago.

So now that Jun was here he couldn't do half the things he would have if she hadn't been. Well at least misery had company. Both Taichi and Yamato would be bogged down by his obsessive sister.

"Jun you ruin everything do you know that?" Daisuke said aloud wanting to vent some frustration.

"What's that supposed to mean brat?" She frowned back.

"That your a stupid nit wit who ruins everyone's fun!" He retorted.

What ensued was a typical brother/sister verbal cat fight. Yamato and Taichi stood to the side, Yamato amused while Taichi every so often glanced at the sky as if looking for divine intervention.

"Hey Dai-chan!" Came a cheerful voice from behind him and Daisuke paused in the verbal sparing with his sister.

He turned just in time to catch Takeru, who'd flung himself at Daisuke. He hugged Takeru back glad to see him. The blonde had gotten a full time job in Kyoto for the summer and didn't get much of a chance to visit. He phoned just about every day though.

Daisuke looked past Takeru's shoulder at Ken who was smiling at the both of them. The indigo haired digidestined had been in love with the both of them for years and couldn't be happier to know they both loved him and each other.

"Hey Daisuke." Ken said quietly with his small charming smile.

"Hey Ken." Daisuke said wishing nothing more to fling himself into Ken's arms but knew his sister would think it weird.

As was he let go of Takeru long before he wanted to. The blonde looked confused for a moment as did Ken, normally Daisuke would hold on to Takeru for hours after they hadn't seen each other in a while.

"Hi Ken, hi Takeru! Can we go to the park Now?" Jun said in her high pitched squeaky voice.

Looks of annoyance flashed across both Ken and Takeru's faces at they saw Jun. They both knew what she meant. Then both eyes looked at Yamato in sympathy. There was no way he was getting away from her now.

"All right lets go." Yamato sighed leading the way.

They all followed through the parking lot to the front gates of the park. People must have thought it strange that a group of young teenagers could have looked so miserable walking into an amusement park.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Oh no. I've done it again. This is going to be a two parter. Dang it I've lost the ability to do one shot stories!!!! Noooooo! I was trying NOT to have any new chaptered stories until I finished Onni-san....sigh. Oh well. Hope ya all enjoyed! And this should be done soon.......I'm going to continue working on it tonight. I just want it to stop here.!^_^R&R please. 


	2. Taichi try not to kill Jun..

And here's the second part. Told ya I didn't want to wait too long to finish it. Just wanted to split it up a bit. Now on to the torture of my fave boys by Jun!!!!*laughs evilly*but before that a slight warning I decided to not pay attention to POV here. It jumps around from person to person at random.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~

This sucked. This sucked harsh. At an amusement park with his boyfriends and sister. This sucked. Jun was happy as a clam though. She'd latched onto Yamato's arm much to his dismay and was dragging him around to every ride she liked. All slow, romantic stupid rides. 

The worst had been the tunnel of love. The minute Jun saw it there was no escape for the blonde. He got dragged off while Taichi glared daggers at the back of Jun's head. If it had been any other girl but Jun Taichi would have made it clear Yamato was his. But since they were trying to keep things quiet because of the bands growing popularity and Jun was their Loudest fan. No can do.

So he sat on a bench waiting outside wondering how to kill an obsessive fangirl without getting caught, while the three other boys took this opportunity to greet each other properly.

Takeru flung himself back into Daisuke's arms this time with a kiss. Daisuke tightened his hold with one arm while reaching out with the other to pull Ken into the embrace. Ken put his arm around Daisuke's shoulders running his hand through his spiky hair. His other arm went around Takeru's waist.

After a few minutes Takeru and Daisuke realised they had to breath, stopping the kiss. The goggle head boy barely had two breaths of air before Ken pounced kissing him just as intensely. Takeru sighed happily and twisted around so he was snuggled in between the two other boys leaning against them and holding his arms around him.

He chuckled after about two minutes when he glanced up and saw Ken and Daisuke still kissing.

"You two going to breath any time soon?" he asked smiling, not really minding if they didn't answer.

But they did break apart Daisuke grinning and Ken smiling. Daisuke gave them both a gentle squeeze.

"Man did I miss you guys. Summer is just not the same." He said making them both smile.

"We missed you too Daisuke. Who else do we have to remind us that ice cream is part of a balanced diet?" Ken teased placing another kiss on Daisuke's lips.

"I missed you both." Takeru said seemingly trying to merge himself into both the boys as he snuggled back into them.

Ken laughed and reached around to ruffle Takeru's all ready messy hair.

"We can tell."

Daisuke sighed just as content as Takeru. Leaning his head on Ken's shoulder and burying his face in Takeru's hair he felt quite happy. There always seemed to be something wrong or missing in his life when those two wern't around him. He knew they felt the same. Ken's arm tightened around Takeru and he began running his fingers through Daisuke's hair again. Takeru had laced his fingers around both Ken's and Daisuke's and they stood like that for the full twenty minutes of the love boat ride.

When Yamato and Jun got off the ride the three unwound themselves from each other with a collective sigh.

*Stupid Jun.*

Daisuke thought as he took in the miserable look on Yamato's face. Taichi wore an equally sour expression. Daisuke was sure his sister was an evil hoe from hell set out to make him and his friend's lives miserable. 

"Oooohhhh! Lets go on the old fashioned carosel!!!" She gushed dragging Yamato towards the spinning horses and animals.

"I am not going on that." Daisuke grumbled.

Apparently everyone agreed with him. They all sat down on a bench fully intending to wait while Jun dragged Yamato on yet another dinky ride. She gave then a strange stare.

"You know you guys could go do something else and leave me and Mattykuns alone. You Don't have to follow us around." Jun said showing some measure of insight.

Ken, Daisuke and Takeru all gave Yamato and Taichi a pleading look. They really didn't want to hang around and only had out of loyalty and sympathy. Taichi sighed while Yamato stayed in the same state of constant suffering he'd had since Jun jumped in the van.

"Just go guys..." Taichi said..then blinked as they made themselves scarce.

"That was quick."

  
"Taichi you can go too you know." Jun said pointedly.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving Jun. I enjoy your company too much." Taichi replied voice dripping with sarcasm.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Free!Free!Free!" Daisuke chanted as they three boys quickly made a bee line for safety and funner rides.

"How can you stand to live with that?" Takeru asked looking back, just slightly guilty for abandoning his brother.

Then forgot any guilt as Daisuke took his hand and rolled his eyes at the question.

"I ask myself that question everyday." Daisuke sighed mournfully.

Ken laughed from beside Daisuke and took his other hand. He started pulling them towards a particularly large roller coaster where screams were clearly heard.

"Forget that lets go on some rides all ready!" he said smiling.

Takeru and Daisuke both agreed and began running for the line up still holding hands.

~~~~~~~~~~

*Wonder if I buy a snipper gun with a silencer I could kill her with out getting caught? Or maybe if I hire Daisuke to strangle her in her sleep. No if he got sent to jail Takeru and ken would have my head.*

Taichi was still trying to find a way to kill Jun several hours later. He was sitting on a bench outside yet another ride. He had been going on the rides also if there was enough seats for him. Most time managing to sit between Jun and Yamato. She'd caught on and now only went on two person rides.

He'd been good about it but this was starting to get on his nerves. But what could he do? If Jun found out about them dating she'd have it all over the place in no time. Somehow at concerts and other such media open events she managed to get interviewed. Strangely enough she hadn't ruined the chances of the Teenage Wolves growing popularity by such appearances.

*But she's certainly ruining my day with Yamato.*

With a sigh he leaned back into the bench and daydreamed some more of decapitated Jun and how red was a good color for her.

~~~~~~~~

Yamato was equally frustrated with the whole day. He hated Jun and wished the loud mouth little freak would just leave him alone. Right now he didn't give a damn about his fans finding out he was gay. He just wanted out of there! The only thing keeping him from kissing Taichi right in from of her was Daisuke. That threat she'd made to his friend seemed real enough from Daisuke's reaction. He didn't believe Takeru would be very happy with him if he let Daisuke get grounded for the entire summer.

*This bites.*

There had to be some way for him to get rid of Jun. Some way that she would leave him alone with out.........

*I think I just got an idea....*

After the next ride he managed to detach himself from Jun and drag Taichi with him to the bathroom. The minute they were inside he turned to Taichi and passed him his cell phone.

"Okay I have a plan. You take this and call Sora all right? Tell her what's going on and I'm sure she'll come help." Yamato said as Taichi grinned understanding what Yamato was doing.

"Sounds good to me. Though I wish I could be the one to get rid of Jun. But I trust Sora for this mission." Taichi said with a grin.

Yamato smiled at Taichi. This was a huge change from a few months ago. He'd been worried for while how Sora and Taichi would react around each other but apparently things were fine between them.

He leaned in for a kiss and smiled as Taichi did the same. 

*Maybe the entire day wont be a waist of time.*

~~~~~~~~Sora's house

Sora was at home reading a book to pass the time when a tired sounding Taichi phoned her. It took only only a minute of Taichi explaining the situation before she cracked up laughing. This had to be the funniest situation she'd heard in a long time.

"So let me get this straight. You two want me to drop what ever I'm doing, run over to the park and save you two from the 'evil' clutches of Daisuke's sister." Sora asked barely able to contain her laughter.

She listened to Taichi's desperate pleading for awhile longer before finally taking pity on him.

"All right, all right I'll come! I can phone up Jyou and we can make it a date.....Of course I don't mind Taichi. I've met Jun once and pity Yamato immensely." She laughed reasuring her friend.

"All right. I'll be there in about fourty minutes. Think you can survive until then?...Good see you then Taichi." She said hanging up the phone.

Then dailed up Jyou wondering if he could handle a day at the park.

"Hey Jyou! Listen to this..."

~~~~~~~~

Taichi after phoning Sora tracked down the three younger boys who were at the food court taking a short lunch break. Daisuke was wolfing down an entire large pizza himself. Takeru and Ken had claimed two pieces each and watched Daisuke with amusement.

"Daisuke it's customary to chew before swallowing." Ken said drolly resting his chin on his hand.

"Believe him Daisuke, I've choked a number of times eating to fast." Taichi said cheerfully from behind Ken making him jump is surprise.

"Hey Taichi, have you given up on rescuing Yamato?" Takeru smiled raising one eye brow in surprise.

"Naw just phoned Sora to enlist some help." Taichi said grinning when Daisuke immediately paid attention.

"Can we come watch?" He asked with a feral grin.

"I figured you'd want to so that's why I tracked you down. I'm meeting Sora by the front gate in about twenty minutes." Taichi said stealing a slice of pizza from Daisuke.

"Hey! Get your own!" Daisuke said shielding the rest and stuffing another slice into his mouth.

"We'll be there."Ken said looking amused at the prospect as Taichi began walking back towards where he'd left Yamato alone with Jun.

"All right then! See ya."

Takeru turned to Ken and Daisuke taking a sip from his pop.

"I wonder how this is going to turn out." he said his bright blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Definetly something to watch." Ken agreed then gave Daisuke a look.

"We only have twenty minutes to get to the front gate. Could you hurry up with the pizza all ready?"

"I'm chewing." he answered with complete seriousness.

~~~~~~~Twenty minutes later.

Daisuke, Ken and Takeru got to the front gate before Taichi and just after Sora and Jyou got through. Apparently though they'd been waiting long enough to go into a make out session to pass the time.

Sora had her arms wrapped around Jyou's neck and he had his arms around her waist keeping her steady. He'd grown enough that she had to stand on tip toe to reach. But both jumped apart when Daisuke whistled and began making various rude sounds.

"Hi Sora, hi Jyou." Ken said politely while Takeru smiled his hello.

"Hey guys." Sora said cheerfully after taking a swipe at Daisuke.

"So where's your sister Daisuke? I'm fully prepared to help Taichi defend Yamato!" Sora said with a smile.

It was hard seeing the ever kind Sora as vindictive at all but when it came to her friends she was fully prepared to be nasty. Besides she liked pulling pranks on people. Mostly because no one ever suspected her.

"Good because I'm just about read to kill Jun if she doesn't stop hanging all over Yama soon!" Taichi said as he approached the group.

"All right then! Begin operation embarrass the hell outta my sister!"

"Daisuke that's not very brotherly of you."

"You just never had the opportunity to want to kill your sibling! Big sisters are a pain in the ass and I'm sure big brothers are too!"

"Agreed!"

"See Takeru agrees with me!"

Give Takeru a kiss.

"Hey I'm a big brother and I'm okay!"

"I'm sure Hikari would disagree."

"I'm an only child so I won't say."

"My brothers are all right. We never fight."

"Jyou your not helping my cause! Lets just go freak out Jun all ready!"

"That's what I want to do!"

"All right then lets go!"

"How come when Daisuke and Taichi are around it takes forever for us to do something?"

"I don't know Ken. Maybe it's the goggles."

"I like the goggles."

"So do I."

"Well you two are dating him so of course you do. And were going to lose the goggles heads if we don't start walking."

"All right, all right."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~

Well there's another chapter. I'm going to leave the exorcism of Jun to last. R&R please and thank you! 


	3. Sora???? or free at last!

Here's the last chapter of this pointless piece of fluff!!! My cure for the angsty, depressing fics I write. These pointless nothing goes wrong everything is duckies and bunnies type stories keep me from hurting myself thinking to hard about Onni san or other such dark depressing hard as hell to write fics. So I finish this and write another chapter of Onni-san.... Anyways on to the Jun torture!!!

Warning: Ashna had waaaaay to much fun writing this chapter!!! Extreme silliness and laughter on part of the digidestined. You are fore warned!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato sighed as Jun began puling him towards yet another boring, slow, stupid ride that was supposed to be romantic. He didn't see anything romantic about them. Maybe if it had been Taichi with him he could see the charm but charm was something Daisuke's sister did Not have!

He was just about ready to throw himself off one of these rides in an attempt to get away. Unfortunetly the way Jun was attached to his arm she'd die with him and then he'd never be free!

Then....then they finally showed up!!!!!!He thought they'd would Never get there! Takeru, Ken and Daisuke all looked generally amused, Jyou looked bemused, Taichi looked as if he'd just found the perfect shoe to squash an annoying bug with and Sora.......she was playing her part.

Sora was normally such a nice open girl, she never looked like anything but the kind caring person she was. Now she looked like the bitch queen from hell. She was wearing clothes most likely borrowed from Mimi. Hawaiian print short shorts and a a tank top. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing a bit more make up then normal. She was the epitome of the snobby, stuck up pretty girl.

She approached Yamato with a warm, sexy smile and Yamato almost ruined the entire effect by laughing. Seeing Sora like this was too funny. 

"Hey Matt." She said placing a familiar hand on his free arm completely ignoring Jun.

"Hey who are you?" Jun said her voice angry.

*Uh oh, I think this could turn ugly..........knock her dead Sora!*

Sora glanced at Jun from above purple coloured sunglasses and gave her the Look. One glance filled with vanity, boredom and distaste. Jun coloured at the scrutiny and looked about to deliver some scathing comment when Sora turned away and faced Yamato.

"Matt?" She said using the american nick name Mimi had given him again.

"Who is she? I thought it was just going to be us two after the boys left?" She stated more then asked.

There was a pause before Yamato remembered he had to play along too. He choked back his grin and shrugged with the full Ishida Yamato rock star persona settling about his shoulders like a cloak.

"She invited herself." He answered letting a drop of disdain creep into his voice.

He was having trouble keeping a straight face and from the sparkle in Sora's eyes and the way her mouth kept twitching she was too. Jun didn't notice however she was glaring daggers at Sora.

"Who are you?" Jun asked clinging to his arm still.

Sora looked back at her, then down to the arm Jun was clutching. She smiled as if something had amused her.

"I'm his girlfriend...you must be just another groupie. Well I'm sorry but he's taken. Try again another day....okiies? Although...your really not his type."

*Ouch, that was mean...all right Sora!!!*

Jun paled then coloured then looked about ready to start a full blown cat fight. Yamato knew he had to move and somehow detach Jun from him. She wasn't holding on tight enough that he couldn't get away so he chose that moment to step away quickly.

"Matt......" Jun said turning to look at him confused.

He hated to be mean but seriously she hadn't left him with any choice. So he stepped over to Sora and put and arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him prettily then glanced smugly back at Jun.

"Please, it's Yamato. You can still stick around if you want Jun. But I'm afraid I'm staying late with Sora so I can't give you a ride home...." He said as if nothing was wrong.

Jun stared in shock as the two began to walk over to where the others were waiting. She blinked once...twice.....her eyes filled with tears for about then seconds, then she got over it.

"No it's okay. I'll leave now. The bus ride home isn't that bad." She said.

There was a hint of hurt in her voice but she wasn't going to make a scene. She walked quickly past him and stopped by Daisuke.

"You staying brat?" She asked obviously wanting to be outta there.

Daisuke could only nod silently. Yamato had a feeling he was trying hard not to laugh. Jun sighed then stalked off towards the exit. As soon as she was out of range Yamato dropped his arm from Sora's shoulders and began laughing.

"Oh my god! That was perfect!!!"He wheezed as Sora grinned in triumph.

Daisuke had started howling with laughter about the same time as Yamato and was being held up by a smiling Ken, while Takeru grinned his shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Wasn't that just a bit mean?" Jyou asked looking in the direction Jun went with concern.

"Hell no!" Daisuke cowed as he tried to breathe.

"She should push herself on people like that and has just learned that it can back fire that'll all Jyou." Sora said undoing her hair and walking over to Jyou with a smile.

A smile much more real and loving then the one she gave Yamato. Jyou didn't look too convinced but he wasn't going to argue with the sweet red head leaning into his arms.

Taichi was grinning evilly were he sat on a bench and looked as smug as a cat. Yamato chuckled and walked over to him with a smile.

"I take it your happy with the results?" He asked standing in front of him, head tilted to the side.

"Duh." Taichi laughed rolling his eyes.

He grabbed Yamato's hands and pulled him down into his lap with a laugh. Yamato wrapped an arm around his neck happily and bent his head for a kiss. Taichi's warm lips met his and he lost himself for a bit as he was finally about to just be with Taichi for the first time that day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke stretched his arms up over his head and smiled happily. He was on one of those huge ferris wheels that seated at around six people per bucket and had sprawled out on the seat. He didn't care much to check out the surrounding view. He was too busy watching Ken and Takeru making out.

Takeru was straddling Ken's legs and had his arms wrapped tightly about the dark haired boys neck. Ken had one hand caressing Takeru's back the other firmly gripping his butt. It was one of Daisuke's favourite past times to watch them going at it. They had a tendency to forget anything else existed but each other.

He yawned then decided since this ride lasted twenty minutes he'd take a short nap. It had been a long day after they'd gotten rid of Jun. The three of them had hung out with the others for a while then split off by themselves. All in all it had been a great day. He'd relaxed and spent time with the two cutest guys in the world! Who just happened to be his boyfriends.

He'd closed his eyes and was fully prepared to fall asleep when he felt someone sit down by his head. He happily moved up and place his head in their lap. He opened his eyes to see Takeru's bright blue smiling down at him.

"Going to sleep on us?" He asked teasingly.

Ken walked carefully by them(even though you weren't supposed to stand up) and laid himself down on top of Daisuke resting his head in his chest. Daisuke put a leg down off the bench so Ken wouldn't slide off and he wrapped an arm around Ken to keep him in place before answering Takeru.

"Well I was gettin kinda bored over here by myself..." He mock pouted but couldn't help smiling.

Takeru rolled his eyes but leaned down to kiss Daisuke just as passionately as he had Ken a few moments before. Daisuke reached up with his free hand and buried his fingers in Takeru's soft blonde hair.

If there was one thing Ken and he agreed on completely it was that Takeru had the softest hair ever. Ken's was the silkiest and Daisuke's was just fuzzy. The other two had a perverse joy in rubbing his head at random times.

"Was that boring?" Takeru asked when he pulled away.

Daisuke grinned and shrugged was about to say something when Ken whapped him gently.

"Daisuke no baka." He said in a disapproving tone.

"Yup that's me completely silly and absolutely adorable right?" he retorted making Ken chuckle.

"That's not always a good thing Dai-chan."Ken said.

Daisuke just smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't want to talk too much anyways. Takeru was softly stroking his cheek, leaning an arm on the back rest and resting his head on his arm.  
Ken had grabbed his free hand in his own and was playing around with his fingers, while he held on to Ken tightly with the other.

Yamato had commented once how weird it was when they got into what he called one of their 'cuddle zones'. They would just cuddle up and stay there for hours not doing anything. It was rare that they would even fall asleep. Takeru had just shrugged and said it was peaceful.

Suspended up in the air like they were the cool summer night air blowing gently across them it was the perfect time for a cuddle. So Daisuke didn't think about how Takeru had to go back to work tomorrow or how Ken would be gone again. He just laid there and enjoyed the feel of them with him.

~~~~~~~~~~~Owarii~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's all folks!!!The end sappy happy la la!! Now I gotta go write angst! Blah...wait no!!! The next chapter for that fic is sappy happy la la too!! Well as much as Onni-san gets sappy happy la la...okay it gets mildly cheerful...but I digress....R&R please!!^_^ 


End file.
